


If We Stopped Now (You'd Never Finish)

by ThesisThee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Smut, Toys, Watersports, Wetting, dress wearing, master - Freeform, mouth soaping, nonbinary!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThesisThee/pseuds/ThesisThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinky Billdip oneshot with a fair few kinks and Bill being good to their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Stopped Now (You'd Never Finish)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing Jennifer as usual <3
> 
> Please check the tags before reading, every time I write smut I always get a little too excited about adding kinks :3

Bill suddenly stops paying attention to the task at hand and turns to watch Dipper when they notice a sudden silence that has overcome the room. Dipper had his mouth open with a silent moan on his lips, his eyes were closed with pleasure and his wrists tugging against the rope holding them to the headboard.

They haven't done much yet and Dipper already looks gone. He has been stretched and Bill put a vibrating butt plug right against his prostate, which could be heard humming in the suffocating silence. Dipper’s back arches off the bed before his body collapses onto the crumpled sheets.

“Why’d you go silent?” Bill asks, cocking their head to the side and letting their hands sit in their lap. They have been kneeling between Dipper’s legs for a while now, letting the boy spread out, yet still ready to be teased at any moment. They ran their eyes up the tanned torso in front of them, watching the muscles twitch underneath skin with the pleasure washing through the boy’s nerves.

“Your hands kept tensing- and I thought- I thought that you were upset with me… so I stopped talking. I’m sorry, everything just feels like too much”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Can you just turn off the vibrating for a second?” he asks and Bill reaches down to turn off the butt plug.

“Are you doing okay, Pine Tree?” Bill tentatively asks.

“Yeah, I really need to pee and I kind of just want you to hold me. I like this but I haven’t let go since this morning and you’ve been giving me drinks all day. And I’m really tired and I love you and everything but everything just feels like too much.”

“Oh, shhh Pine Tree I love you too, okay?” Bill leaned over and untied the rope around Dipper's wrists, pulling the small boy into their arms. “You are doing amazingly, just try to relax. I’ve got you and nothing bad’s going to happen while I have you”

“I know” Dipper sighed, pressing back into the embrace, “I just- sometimes it feels like it’s too much and my head leaves logic behind and it all just hits me and I feel scared”

“That’s okay Pine Tree, you can ask me to stop anytime, you know that. I don’t want you to feel scared, just let me know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Dipper agreed silently with a nod and rested his head on Bill’s chest, taking the time to comfort himself. He was breathing deeply to try to quell the building pressure in his abdomen and to help himself calm down. 

“Okay, you can keep going now but maybe we can go one thing at a time tonight?”

Bill nodded, then immediately switched moods from loving to devious, and smiled devilishly at Dipper.

“I know you can hold it baby, besides, you need to put on your dress”

Dipper exhaled and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. Liquid sloshed downwards and Dipper let out a moan, grasping with his hands to keep himself from letting go. Slowly, he stood up, getting used to the full feeling getting worse as he walked to where the dress was in a box on his desk.

“Are you sure it has to be so short?” Dipper asked, blushing as he lifted it from the box and held it in front of himself.

“Yes” Bill answered, “Now put it on, along with the panties I got you”

Dipper sighed, and slid the dress over his head, noticing how soft it was against his skin. When it was on it barely covered his ass, and the whole thing flared out with pink frills. Then his hands dove back into the box to bring out a lace thong, a peach tone that once on, was barely noticeable over the color of Dipper’s own skin.

Bill watched him silently as he fidgeted with the dress, trying to pull it down further but ultimately giving up as he just ended up exposing more of his chest.

“You look georgous, Pine Tree” they murmured, then beckoned Dipper closer.

When within arms reach, the two were tangling limbs together and meeting lips. Bill’s arms slid around Dipper’s back and bought him closer. The boy’s tongue swiped at Bill’s bottom lip, asking for entrance without having to pull away.

When Bill’s lips parted, their tongue was meeting Dipper’s in desperation. Bill pulled Dipper back on top of them, feeling just how well Dipper’s dress fit him. Their hands ran along the hem of the dress, then under the skirt to slowly run over Dipper’s covered dick. They moved away before it could get to Dipper, and pulled away from the heated kisses.

“Don’t get too carried away baby, there’s more for you to drink”

“Really? I’m already so full.” Dipper whined, but moved off of Bill and sat up.

Bill leaned over to the bedside table and got a cup of water, “I know you can do it baby”

Bill bought the first cup to his mouth and tilted Dipper's chin upwards, Dipper parted his lips and felt the water enter his mouth. He swallowed and took in more water, wincing as he felt his stomach fill, but not being able to stop drinking because of the cup still pressing against his mouth.

Once the first glass was drained and Dipper had caught his breath, the second was being pressed to his lips and Dipper drank it as slowly as he could, trying to let his bladder adjust to the amount of liquid inside of him.

When Dipper had finished drinking, Bill watched his heavy breathing and how he couldn’t keep still. Dipper’s legs were pressing together, Bill just watched him try to cope with the full feeling.

“Okay, now I’m going to put the plug back on and you’re going to control yourself”

Dipper tried to relax as the plug inside him stated vibrating, a small amount of liquid leaking from him and causing him to flush completely. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his dick to help stop it happening again. 

“Good boy” Bill cooed, increasing the vibrations and placing a chaste kiss to Dipper’s lips, “You’re going to stand up for me, okay?”

Dipper winced as he felt the water inside him swish around again. He kept a hand pressed to his crotch in hopes of keeping it inside of him. Eventually he made it to his feet and Bill examined him, watching him struggle.

Then the vibrator was vibrating against his prostate and Dipper let out a string of “Fuck- Bill please fuck I can’t last long”

And then the vibrator turned off and Bill looked mad as they moved to loom over Dipper.

“You know the rule about swearing. What happens when naughty boys swear?”

“Naughty boys get punished” Dipper whimpered, still trying desperately not to wet himself.

Bill dragged Dipper by his wrist to the bathroom, not failing to notice the slight shake that was rattling through the boy’s body. They wet a bar of soap then held it in front of Dipper’s face, letting him anticipate what was to come before sliding it into his mouth.

Dipper winced at the taste but the dominance Bill was exhibiting didn’t fail to keep him going. Bill worked the soap around inside Dipper’s mouth, coating Dipper’s tongue and teeth in bubbles. When Bill was satisfied with the state of Dipper’s mouth, they dropped the soap in the sink and turned the vibrator back on.

Dipper couldn’t help losing his control on his bladder for the second it took him to adjust to the sensation again. Bill just smirked as they watched the show in front of them.

Dipper’s red face was soaping at the mouth, and his hands were clamped over his dick. His legs kept shaking and he looked about ready to explode. So Bill took him by the wrists and his dick was twitching from the mix of pleasure and desperation. Dipper pressed his legs closer together and closed his eyes to concentrate on holding it in, but then the vibrations got much more intense.

Dipper moaned as more liquid seeped out of him.

“Bill please, I’m so sorry, this is so embarrasing.”

“Come on baby, let go for me”

Dipper closed his eyes tightly and slowly relaxed his muscles, letting the pressure go a tiny bit only to have it rush out of him. The front of his dress was the first thing to get wet, the liquid slowly soaking through before running down his legs.

The feeling of release was sweet but extremely embarrassing. Bill was watching him and turning up the vibrations every now and then but Dipper couldn’t stop his stream from hitting the floor. Strings of noises kept erupting from his mouth along with the occasional ‘Please’, which was always rewarded with Bill pressing the butt plug against his prostate.

“That’s it, baby, let go, let me make you feel good” Bill breathed in his ear, “You know you like it, tell me what you want”

Dipper was standing in a pool of his own urine as his bladder finally emptied, “I want you inside of me” He said, breathless, caught halfway between embarrassment and wanting while the plug still vibrated inside him.

Bill let Dipper’s wrists fall and knelt down, lifting the wet dress to mouth the outline of Dipper’s dick through his panties. They used their hands to run their fingers over the tracks of liquid on Dipper’s legs and keep him upright as he continued to shake.

Bill could feel Dipper’s need growing more intense, so pulled off before it would be too cruel to stop. They turned off the plug and withdrew it, standing up and looking at a flushed and needy Dipper.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” Bill asked, moving in to suck Dipper’s sensitive neck. 

“Please, I’ve been a good boy and I really want to feel you inside me, please”

“Okay then baby” Bill said, walking behind the boy to give a firm slap to his ass, “Back to the bed for you and I will be right there”

Dipper pouted at the idea of having to wait, but left the room, still damp on his lower half while his hair was curling from sweat and matting to his face.

 

He slumped onto the bed, and watched the doorway until Bill finally stood in it, having the expression of someone who had something up their sleeves. Then they were sauntering towards him and leaning over him. Dipper gulped and adjusted himself to fit neatly underneath Bill.

Bill connected their lips hastily, kissing hard and not waiting long before their tongue was exploring Dipper’s mouth. While they kept Dipper distracted, they wound one hand down to stroke Dipper. Slowly pulling the panties down just far enough so that they could tease the boy’s slit with their finger tip.

“You ready for what comes next baby?” Bill said when they finally parted their lips from Dipper’s.

“I think so” Dipper replied breathless, as Bill returned the panties to their original position and pulled a few things from somewhere Dipper couldn’t be bothered to look at.

“Okay, so your dress can slide down just far enough to expose your nipples, and I’m going to clamp them” Dipper moaned at that, but Bill kept talking, “I’m going to attach them to weights so when I fuck you on all fours they’re going to keep making you feel good, baby”

Bill then held up the nipple clamps and the weights. Dipper closed his eyes as Bill pulled down the front of his dress and then the clamps were being attached to one nipple and then the other. The painful pleasure washed through him as they pinched at the sensitive nubs, causing a moan to erupt from his mouth.

When he opened his eyes again, Bill was holding something else in front of his face.

“Bill, please?”

“No” they said, twisting the cock ring between their fingers, “You’re not going to come until I say so, alright, baby?”

Dipper nodded

“You think you can cope with this while I fuck you on all fours, baby?”

Dipper nodded meagerly, and closed his eyes as the ring was slid over his erection. 

It hurt, but in an incredibly arousing way. Dipper wanted to feel like this, like he wasn’t in control of what happened to his body. He wanted Bill to make him feel good, even if it meant that his chest would be incredibly raw tomorrow when he cleaned all the mess they had made. He didn’t mind one bit because it felt fucking amazing to have Bill treat him this way.

Bill grabbed him around the waist and flipped him over, waiting for Dipper to gain his balance on his hands and knees. They slid the panties just down past Dipper’s ass, before placing their cock against his hole. Then the tip pushed past the rim, but stilled.

“Please just fuck me” Dipper moaned, trying to keep his focus.

“Do you want me to soap your mouth again?” Bill grunted, before pushing all the way in.

Dipper let out a gasp of air as his arms gave way, this was going to be hard. He straightened himself as he adjusted, feeling his nipples being tugged at as Bill roughly pulled out only to thrust harshly in again. They repeated the actions a few time before getting into a rhythm.

Dipper was struggling to keep his balance and he couldn’t stop whimpering at the sensations, both painful and pleasurable, coursing through his bloodstream.

Then Bill his his prostate square on and Dipper let out a sob because it felt so good, but then Bill stopped moving. They were in so deep that Dipper was sure there was no possible way for them to join further, but they had stopped.

“Bill- what are you doing?” Dipper demanded

“Beg me” They ordered, “Beg me to get you off, you know how much you want it, so tell me. Tell me all of the dirty things you want me to do you right now. Do you want me to fuck you until you cum untouched? Do you want me to spank you until you can’t sit down for a week? Tell me what you want, baby, or I won’t move an inch”

Dipper was shaking and panting, trying to gather enough thoughts to do what he had been told.

“Master” He moaned, knowing how much it actually got to Bill, “Please let me cum. I want to feel you for days. I want you to own me, show me that I belong to you. Please, master, spank me and pound into me until I see stars.”

Bill couldn’t say no to that, so they pulled out almost all the way then thrusted back in, hitting Dipper’s sweet spot. When they pulled out again, they also bought their hand high and when Dipper was pushing back against them, their hand hit right over his right cheek.

Dipper couldn’t keep kneeling, and collapsed onto the bed.

“Does it feel that good, baby? Can’t you keep up? Oh well, I guess I have to fuck you into the mattress then”

Bill didn’t stop the spanking, though, as they adjusted the trusts again to hit Dipper’s sweet spot in the new position. It kept the balance between pain and pleasure. Dipper wasn’t even speaking anymore, the sounds coming from his mouth intelligible even to the demon but he was definitely enjoying himself.

Dipper’s orgasm kept building with every hard slap or thrust, his eyes were watering and his tears were sliding onto the pillow, it felt too good like this. The sensations were growing exponentially inside of him and Dipper was growing desperate. His hands were clawing desperately at the sheets beneath him. His whole body shook and his toes curled at each jab at his prostate.

“Do you want to cum baby?” Bill asked, slowing their thrusts and slowly slipping their hand around to stroke the outline of Dipper’s cock.

“Yes, Master” Dipper called out, voice completely wrecked, barely there but desperate.

“Then cum for me, Dipper” They said, speeding up again and stroking in time with their hips. Bill slowly but deliberately, eased the cock ring around Dipper off.

Dipper cried out, vision going bright as he hit his high. His cum leaked through the panties and onto the sheets. His hole clenched around Bill, and then he could feel the demon ride out their orgasm inside of him. The feeling of cum inside him felt like ecstasy, he felt weightless, like he was floating on clouds.

His breath slowly evened out and he felt Bill pull out of him.

“Pine Tree?” They asked, slowly rolling Dipper over, “Are you okay?”

“Amazing” Dipper croaked.

His eyes were still closed, so he felt rather than saw, Bill sliding him out of his panties. Then strong hands were lifting him up and slowly easing the dress off of him. Lastly, they took the clamps off his nipples and set them aside. He sighed at the new exposure to the warmth of the room.

He felt Bill leave the bed and opened his eyes to watch them take the dress out of the room.

“Bill?” He whined

“I’ll be right back, Pine Tree” They assured.

When they returned they walked to Dipper and picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

Dipper looked around and realized that Bill had run him a bath. He was lowered into the warm water and Bill got the same soap from before and used it to clean up Dipper. They were gentle and soft. When they started cleaning Dipper’s chest, they started humming and Dipper felt so calm he began to nod off.

“Pine Tree?” He heard, and opened his eyes groggily. “Time to go to bed, okay?”

Dipper nodded and yawned, the water wasn’t too cold, just lukewarm, so he couldn’t have been asleep for long.

He was soon wrapped in a big fluffy towel and led to bed, which he found had new sheets on it. Bill helped him dry and put on some boxers to sleep in.

Soon the two were cuddled together under a warm duvet, Bill stroking Dipper’s hair as they both fell asleep.

 


End file.
